


You're only mine

by RagazzaLupa



Series: Rhack one shot [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angry Jack, Break Up, Choking, Hurt Rhys, Jack being Jack, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Rage, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagazzaLupa/pseuds/RagazzaLupa
Summary: Rhys is not allowed to see his friends anymore because Jack is over possessive. When he tries to talk about it with Jack, the situation gets worse.





	You're only mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! This was a request from Tumblr. I'm an italian girl, sooo don't kill me If I wrote non sense. Tell me in the comments if something seems off!

“I can't do this anymore.”  
“What are you talking about, pumpkin?” Jack had just returned to the penthouse after an endless meeting and he was surprised to find that Rhys was still awake.  
“You know what I'm talking about.” Rhys' voice was deep and serious, but his hands were visibly shaking.  
“No, I don't. And since it's 2 in the fuckin morning get over with it or I will have to knock you out and carry your sweet ass to bed.”  
“I.. I can't be locked up between your house and your office. I need to go out. With them.” Rhys breathing began to speed up, he knew what happened everytime that someone annoyed Jack.  
“Tell me dum dum, are you fettered to the bed or something? 'Cause I don't really see any handcuffs on you.”  
“Well, everytime that I try to organise an evening with Vaughn and the others you come out with something. Or you threaten my friends. You've even paid Yvette to ignore me last time!”  
“Who, me? Nha nha, pumkin, I'm not that desperate.” A smirk appeared on his face and he began to giggle.

Rhys let out a sigh and looked over Jack, his tall figure standing next to the couch with his hands on his hips and that usual look of superiority on his face. Despite all his complex and problems, Rhys really cared for him. But he couldn't cope with it anymore, Jack was sneakily keeping him away from the others, from his friends. They were his only family after the incident and he did not want to leave them behind now that he was with Jack.  
“Whatever dum dum, let's go to bed.” Jack approached him and began stroking his cheeks, an intense and fierce look on his face.  
Rhys was having none of it and backed roughly from his grip.  
“No Jack, I'm not gonna ignore this. They are my friends.. they are important to me.”  
“You are getting on my nerves Rhysie.”  
And it was true. Instead of his sarcastic tone there was now a threatening voice and his eyes began to search for something in the room, like a predator that was choosing his victim.  
“They are my only family, I need to see them sometimes. I don't know why you hate them so much, but I'm not your prisoner.”  
Rhys swallowed, nearly choking himself with his growing anxiety. But now that he had found the courage to face Jack he would not give up easily. Unfortunately Jack stopped him.  
“Get out of my house.”  
“What?” Rhys was taken by surprise, he was expecting one of the usual energic discussion, not this.  
“I'm not repeating myself Rhys. Get out and don't ever show your dumb face here again. Handsome fuckin Jack has no time to waste to be put at the same level as some stupid brat.” Jack's tone was unfamiliar to Rhys. It was a broken tone, as if Rhys had done something terrible.

Rhys was scared, Jack had never treated him this way. Usually when their arguments became too heavy, Jack would bring him to bed to shut him up. He had never asked him to leave.  
“I-I'm not putting you on the same level as them. But keeping me caged in your house won't keep me closer to you.”  
“What did you just say?”  
Now Jack was visibly irritated, his breathing speeding up and his eyes secured on him, a furious glare between his eyes.  
Jack kicked the glass table that standed between them and Rhys jolted and backed away from him.  
“Get the fuck out Rhys. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE.”  
And Jack kicked a chair too. Rhys was standing in the middle of a storm of broken glasses and flying furniture, Jack raging and using his surroundings to let all his anger out. Rhys wasn't sure if he was more scared of Jack himself or of the fact that he was being kicked out from the house.  
“J-jack stop, please.”  
With these words Jack was taken back to reality and he silently approached Rhys. He stroked his shoulders and leaned his body towards him. He was gently touching Rhys right cheek with his nose, his breathing so warm it made Rhys blush a little.  
“You have like 20 minutes to collect your things and get out of here. Even better, 10 minutes.”  
Rhys felt a heavyness on his chest, it was like someone had just shattered his heart in milion pieces. After all the shit they went through he was not ready to leave him like that.  
Before Jack could turn away, he jumped towards him, his face buried in the older man chest. He tightened his needy hug and tried to stand still even if his legs were shaking.  
“C-can we please talk about it?”  
Jack was being an asshole as always. He broke their hug and looked over the hanging clock.  
“9 minutes.”  
“Jack please, I don't want this.” Rhys was practically begging him, tears began to form near his human eye.  
“8 minutes.”  
He paced towards the kitchen and searched for something to drink.  
Rhys followed him, searching for a physical contact or whatever could fix the situation, but every time he tried to touch Jack, he was roughly moved away.  
“7 minutes.”  
Rhys breathing was unstable and his legs were shaking, he did not know what to do. He had never seen Jack so angry. He was used to the raging Jack, the one who screamed and threw things in the air, but this new silent rage was killing him.  
“6 minutes.”  
“Jack you are more important than my friends!” Now Rhys was nearly yelling, his desperate and trembling tone filled the room. Another tear fell down his face.  
Jack eyes twitched and he threw his beer in Rhys direction, avoiding him just for a few centimeters.  
“Then why have you done that? Why can't you stay with me without constantly searching for your dumb friends? Why are you all like this?”  
“J-jack I didn't want t-”  
“Quiet.”  
Jack walked towards him and surprised him. He gripped Rhys neck with his bare hand and began squeezing him, nearly choking him. He carried him outside the penthouse and threw him on the ground. Rhys coughed and looked up to him, his vision now a complete blurry mess.  
“You still have two minutes to take the lift and get the hell out of this floor.”  
And with those last words Jack shutted the door behind him, leaving a fainting Rhys on the floor of a dark hallway.  
Rhys lied on the floor for a bit, but when he heard noises coming from the house, he instantly reached the lift, afraid of remaining there a minute more.


End file.
